The Dwarves of Aradurkrak & The Council Of Blood
by SanguiniusAngel
Summary: Short story on how the Dwarves came to found the great Fortress of Aradurkrak and how The Council of Blood was formed.


During the first age there were the Elves...wise, powerful and eternal, they created majestic kingdoms in the hearts of the deepest forests and lived in peace.

Sometime during the first age the dwarves crawled from the earth as if crafted by the very stone itself, they began building small villages on the outskirts of the forests, but the Elves took an offence to the Dwarves destruction of the forests and drove them away.

Fearing the power of the Elves, the Dwarves retreated back to the cave from which they came from and as if empowered by the stone, they started to construct a vast city in the heart of the mountain called Ralin (Birthplace of the Dwarves).

For many years the Elves and the Dwarves never met, but during a scouting mission several Elves found the way into the caves and discovered the city. The Dwarves still furious at the Elves for driving them away and now empowered by weapons and armour, they attacked the Elf Scouts, slaying all but one who managed to escape back to the safety of the Elven kingdoms.

After hearing how the Dwarves had mercilessly slaughtered the Elven scouts The High Elven King ordered his armies to wipe out the Dwarven Race.

The War went on for many years with countless casualties on both sides, but finally the Elves started gaining deeper and deeper access into the Dwarves Kingdom, until finally they Slew the High Dwarven King.

After the death of the King the remaining Dwarves fled for their life, retreating through the hidden passageways they reached their vast port and sailed off to new lands in hopes of being un-hindered by the Elves.

There they founded a kingdom and named the land Bolmek (Hidden Land), it was only then after years of peace from the Elves did the Dwarves discovered their true affinity for the Stone of the Earth, and discovered the Mighty Blood Wolves and the Fierce Blood Dragons.

They created two Temples, One for the Wolves and another for the Dragons and began worshipping them, some Dwarves were even able to tame them.

Soon conflicts began to arise and groups formed.

The Followers of Dragon and Wolf.

And The Slayers

Members of the Followers of Dragons and Wolf were attacked by members of The Slayers which found the Dragons and Wolves an abomination and wanted them destroyed.

Seeing as it was members of The Slayers who started the bloodshed, The High King banished them from the kingdom. And they went on to found their own Kingdoms called Valaimkrak (Dragon Slayer Fortress)

And Duraimkrak (Wolf Slayer Fortress). The two new kingdoms both wanted power over all Dwarves, but they kept an uneasy alliance due to their hatred for Dragons and Wolves.

A few years later the High King was assassinated by a joint effort of the Slayers for banishing them years ago.

Due to the High King having no heirs, Lord Aradur took the throne and became the New High King, and renamed the fortress Aradurkrak (Blood Wolf Fortress) and renamed his people Aradursunl (Blood Wolf Riders) in honour of his legendary warriors who Tamed the mighty Blood Wolves.

Angered by the fact Aradur seized the Throne Lord Araval gathered his people and left the City, he then founded Aravalkrak (Blood Dragon Fortress) and renamed his people Aravalsun (Blood Dragon Riders). As his people had power to tame the marvelled Blood Dragons. For a time they were the most feared and the most respected clan, Even High King Aradur was cautious about his brothers power. But the two brothers kept a peaceful relationship due to the bonds of brotherhood, and both kingdoms prospered. Until the clan of Valaim (Dragon Slayers) waged war on the Aravalsun with overwhelming numbers. They destroyed their kingdom and killed their King. Prince Araval (Son of the King) then led the remainder of his people to the Kingdom of the Blood Wolves and became refugee's under High King Aradur's Protection. Only two of the hundred Dragons survived the Assault.

Many years passed with the Kingdoms of Valaim and Duraim not daring to attack the combined might of the Aradursun and the Aravalsun

With the death of High King Aradur the throne became under siege from the four clans. And a bloody war erupted

Prince Aradur - The king's only surviving heir, rightful heir to the throne.

Lord Araval - Last remaining son of the king's brother, cousin to prince Aradur.

Lord Valaim - A nobleman from an opposing clan seeking to claim the throne.

Lord Duraim - A nobleman from another opposing clan seeking to claim the throne.

Unable to come to an agreement and with no side backing down and looking for a way to end the bloodshed, they agreed to form a council and rule the kingdom together. Thus the council of Blood was formed

But a Secret lies deep in the heart of Aradurkrak than is only known to the house of Aradur...and the men who guard the Barricade of Bara-Dur (Forgotten Wolf).


End file.
